1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar water heater of the type designed to be mounted on the roof or adjacent an attic portion of the building such that a preheater assembly in the form of a supplementary collecting coil can be disposed in direct air flow from the attic or like room which would normally maintain a temperature greater than ambient. The preheater assembly is connected in fluid communication with the main solar energy collector assembly which has a fluid storage facility mounted on the interior thereof, the collector assembly being specifically shaped to obtain optimum exposure to the sun's radiation based upon its predetermined positioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar heating systems have long been known as a method of obtaining hot water or other fluids without the use of traditional fuels. Generally, such heating systems have been utilized for the purpose of attempting to reduce or eliminate heating cost by eliminating the need or at least lessen the demand for such traditional fuels. Numerous prior art systems have been utilized in industry and are also now commercially available.
However, even though solar heating systems have been known and been in practice for some time, there are recognized inherent disadvantages found in these prior art systems. Many of these known devices are generally not self-contained and fluid flow through the entire system is primarily dependent upon line pressure of the fluid to force the fluid through the coils of the heat exchanger. While such line pressure problems have been recognized, perhaps the greatest problems associated with the solar heating industry is efficiency of operation or performance capabilities. This problem of inefficiency is generally blamed on a number of structural features of the prior art system ranging from improper installation to inefficient heat collecting plates, etc. Generally, the basic structure of known solar heating systems includes some type of collector plate exposed to the direct rays of the sun wherein the collector plate comprises tubing through which water or liquid to be heated flows. Theoretically, the sun's energy is absorbed into the coils in the form of heat and transferred to the liquid. The liquid is then stored in a storage tank of normal conventional design. A number of the existing systems further cause forced circulation to occur at a constant or periodic basis dependent upon the temperature of the water desired and the difference in this temperature from the water being maintained in any storage tank or facility. While functional, this type of arrangement does not always result in maximum operating efficiency.
Another problem commonly present in the prior art and recognized in the heating industry is the existence of temperature sensors which are forced to be located in direct contact with the fluid flow in which therefore impair the flow of liquid through the coils. Temperature sensors are also utilized in prior art devices as a mechanical means to regulate the flow of fluid dependent upon the particular desired temperature or arrangement of temperatures intended for adequate operation of the system. While such temperature sensors are, of course, necessary and frequently utilized, overly complicated sensors are frequently considered to be unnecessary and at the same time unreliable and expensive to maintain and purchase.
All of the above problems which are adequately recognized in the solar heating industry can be summarized in the following categories (1) inefficiency of operation in heating the liquid or other fluid to the desired temerature or temperature range, (2) maintaining the liquid at the desired temperature and enabling heat transfer in a manner which is efficient, (3) consuming a relatively small amount of time and providing reliable operation even in inconsistent weather conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the water heating industry for a solar water heater of improved design and structure which operates effectively and efficiently to accomplish a desired purpose.